


Strength

by Hibari1_san



Series: Collection of Poems [5]
Category: Major (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:“You’re not fully dressed without a smile!” -Annie"
Series: Collection of Poems [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546057
Kudos: 1
Collections: SportsFest 2019





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daiyanerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiyanerd/gifts).

> "Someone very wise once told me that no one would know if it was in character since no one had watched Major."

It always comes naturally,  
The corners lift with ease  
To complete the look of happy  
He feels.  
  
That’s not always the case.  
He’s lost so much already  
He can’t believe his lips  
When he’s at his wits’ end.  
  
There’s always hope though,  
And people caring for him,  
So he forgets the tears  
And steps on the field.  
  
Carrying mitt and ball  
He prepares his pitch  
And with a smile  
He throws for the win.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
